fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Otherarrow
For past messages, see here, here, here, here, here, here, and here. Thanks For messages left here on this talk page, I will respond on this talk page. It gets confusing and tiresome having to jump from talk page to talk page to read a conversation or add a comment.--Otherarrow 04:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Sweetheart! I love you more than I carrots and potatoes! We'd been together for so long! And I'm on top! I love you so much, my wonderful person! Thanks for being my lover for so long already. ^_^ --The Tomato Fairy (talk) 06:01, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :Aww, thank you sweetie. I love you very much, and I want us to be together for longer still! You are the best.--Otherarrow (talk) 06:04, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Making the skins look like one of the ingame menus Hey, regarding that, it's a great idea and I've been thinking but I still can't think of anything. Did you have any ideas in mind then let's hear it and we'll see what we can do =] Khang (talk) 00:20, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :The idea I had in mind when I thought of it was the menus from Old Mystery, like, blue box over a background map or something. I dunno. The text would be white? I drew up a really bad mock up in paint if you want to see.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:57, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :I made one for the homepage which retained everything but had the "Want to venture forth?" clicking yes would lead to a random page or category pages, no would go back to the wikia homepage without really changing much, but he thought differently over the articles that look like a menu itself. I just did this right now. (I should've used the random text generator) --The Tomato Fairy (talk) 01:03, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Lol, that's nice Tomato Fairy, but I'm not sure if that's necessary. And yea, I'd love to see the mock up Otherarrow — Khang (talk) 01:23, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, here it is: Mock up. I hope it gets the idea across and isn't too embarrassingly bad.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:50, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Welp, here're the visual mockups based on your idea. I couldn't find any good FE3 map so I took the world map of Akaneia of Shadow Dragon instead. Tell me what you think. -- Khang (talk) 04:29, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for butting in. I thought I understood what he meant, then got excited making a mock-up and encouraged him to do the same. Turns out our ideas were different. :( His is way better when I saw it, but I found my mock-up funny. --The Tomato Fairy (talk) 09:22, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :It's ok =] -- Khang (talk) 12:32, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, the idea I had for the mock up was "FE3 stat menu", and having a overworld map instead of a in game map does kinda wreck that idea. Also, the blue I used in my mock up isn't the blue actually used in Mystery, just the closest equivalent I could find from the default paint options. Is there no place to find FE3 maps? If worse comes to worse, we may have to find the tileset and build our own.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:48, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Here's what he wants! I was able to make it! :D --The Tomato Fairy (talk) 19:14, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks TFairy. Here're a few options. If you don't like either of these maps, pls provide me another. -- Khang (talk) 08:47, August 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I like the first option myself. Fits the feel I was going for, and the background isn't either too sparse (like 3), or too obviously on loop (like 2). It doesn't get all of what Tomato had, such as the separate boxes for Wiki Activity and Videos and etc being over the map too, but with Wikia's skin we can do so much. This works great!--Otherarrow (talk) 20:17, August 18, 2015 (UTC) I personally like the 1st option also due to the fact that its map's quality is much better than the other 2. And it's possible to achieve what TFairy showed in her mock up via some lines of CSS code but I wouldn't recommend that as it doesn't follow Wikia's layout which may result in various difficulties for both readers and the wiki itself. So I suggest we should stick with that ↑. If you're fine with that, I'll make a forum to ask if there're any objections. -- Khang (talk) 03:58, August 19, 2015 (UTC) ::OK, you can go ahead and make the forum.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:27, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Um In case you haven't noticed > User talk:KhangND#Main_Page_colors. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 01:09, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Class History Sections I'm trying to do a class history for most of the Long Running classes, feel free to help if you can. Working on Fighter, right now. Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:43, August 31, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking do you think we should make the FE3 Berserker, its own page? Speaking of which, I heard from FE3 hackers that the Book 2 class only works with that specific map normally. Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:52, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Do you have any thoughts on the FE3 Berserker having its own page? Also more class info, the Soldier in FE3 has a player palette, and Playable data in the Arena, which gives opponents based on the users class. This is different from other unplayable classes like Pirate, if a pirate is put in the Arena, he'll always face a Lord! Emperor Hardin (talk) 19:46, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I was looking through sprites, and not only does the Solider have a "player" palette, so does the male Dracoknight (but not the male Pegasus Knight). Certain classes also have an enemy palette despite not, to my knowledge, ever showing up as enemies, such as female Dismounted units and the "Merric" Bishop variant. Anywho, FE3 Berserker? It's technically not related to the existing Berserker class by any means, so I'm leaning on split? I am not sure if there is much precedence for "class shares name with earlier one shot class, but is otherwise completely different". The only I can think of is Dark Knight (which there is no way in hell any of those will be merged) and Shaman (no way in hell we can figure out what to do with a split, since it involves at least two other classes as well).--Otherarrow (talk) 22:24, September 7, 2015 (UTC) * Male Dismounted units also have a player palette too: they wear light purple armor with red hair. I think Male Dismounted Paladin might also have a player palette, but I'm not totally sure. Thats really interesting about the Merric Bishop having an enemy palette. For example, I know Lord has no Enemy palette, while Pirate has no Player Palette, and only works with specific maps(I guess Darros was cut early). Meeting Dismounted enemies would certainly give more variety to the indoor chapters where melee enemies just consist of Armor Knights, and Soldiers, with Heroes being rarely encountered in later chapters. * This is a crazy guess, but I'm thinking Soldier might've been a dismounted variant of a regular class at one point. Though its also possilbe they were introduced to give more enemy variety to indoor chapters. * I'll go Ahead and get ready to split the Berserker then. I'll also note that the Swordmaster that replaced him in the DS version, and that there's more then one on Lunatic mode in the remake. Emperor Hardin (talk) 00:51, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Heimler I don't know the whole story, but in the fan translation at least, Camus says Heimler took Thoron from Bishop Boah, while in FE3, and FE11 he says Volzhin took it. It would be weird if Camus mentioned Heimler if he wasn't in, but its not impossible? Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:50, September 3, 2015 (UTC) I think there were simply too few people who played the original FE1 and read the claim about Heimler being unused. I've checked a number of sources (including some Japanese videos) and Heimler is indeed in the south-western corner in the original. His stats are listed here as unit 4: http://minmeibooks.web.fc2.com/kouryaku/fea/FEA12.html Paladin Level 1, HP 22, STR 8, SKL 7, SPD 11, DEF 9, MOV 10, EXP 44, Silver Lance, Knight Crest/Proof (the latter is dropped) Knight|Aveyn Knight] (talk) 20:36, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :Huh, so that'd explain it. And it seems his stats in Shadow Dragon are pretty much a straight copy of his Dark Dragon stats too, huh. Anywho, thanks a lot for finding that info!--Otherarrow (talk) 20:48, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :Speaking of Heimler, any idea on what he and his friends are doing in that corner there; Guarding treasure, going shopping, just hanging out? Emperor Hardin (talk) 00:51, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Chevalier Deletion Why did you delete the Chevalier page I only added it about a 1/2 hour ago. It even had more info than the Kouga page. It didn't have enough time for people to add to it. Ajitunes13. :Oh, sorry, it was poorly formatted and I couldn't tell what it was trying to say, so I thought it was a spam page. We get those every now and then, when someone basically "fills" a red link with nonsense. Let's see...a "starter page" should have a clear basis for what the page is about, proper formatting, and appropriate categorization and templates. Look at similar pages from the same game (such as Nohr for example) to see what I mean. It doesn't have to be fully fleshed out (that's why we got the Stub template after all) but it needs to be at least readable enough that folks know what to add to it.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:27, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but what do you mean by poorly formatted just so I know what to change. Ajitunes13. :The article name in the opening wasn't bolded, the page wasn't categorized, and the appropriate templates weren't added. Don't worry, I restored and fixed the page. Sorry for the knee jerk reaction there. .-.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:34, September 7, 2015 (UTC) It's alright. Ajitunes13. Infoboxes I intend to change the current infobox's design again and I already had something in mind. What do you think? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 08:29, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :Go for it.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:20, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Why did you remove FE13's camus from the archetypes page? A quote from the archetypes page,Holds no ill towards the player's army,and may have even loved ones or friends in that army,but continues to fight due to loyalty to his or her nation or lord,despite being fully aware that what their nation or lord is doing wrong and knowing full well they will perish in battle. See that last 5 words there? No? If you are not playing in hard mode or higher of course he's going to be a easy boss. DarkPit001 (talk) 09:29, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :We've been over this multiple times, heck, read Talk:Archetype sometimes. The short version: Mufasa, like Yen'fay in the Valm arc, has no real loyalty to Gangrel and only fights Chrom because Gangrel is threatening to kill his family. The key word: Loyalty. The point of the Camus archetype is having to fight a just man or even a former comrade due to their stubborn, seemingly blind loyalty to their cause or leader. Mufasa gives zero shits about the Plegian cause and has no commitment to Gangrel. He only fights because Gangrel is holding the lives of his family over his head. (Also, Mufasa is not even the first "sympathetic one-shot boss" in the series, so I don't get why folks are so obsessed with counting him and not like, Eagler or something.)--Otherarrow (talk) 16:07, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Proper image size for .png Hello Otherarrow, I was wondering which is theproper size for character image since I try to upload the original size, but the file was too big to upload. AzureJay 2:05, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :Beats me. Look at other pngs and see what size they are at?--Otherarrow (talk) 21:19, September 20, 2015 (UTC) I was able to upload a character image of Marth by 2,709 × 3,475 and tried with the other images, and it still said it too large to upload. AzureJay 2:43, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :The maximum file size allowed to be uploaded on wikia is 10MB, you should resize your image if it exceeds that value. Thanks for your work with the images btw ^^ -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:45, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Archetype chitchat I probably should finish the Gender, Generic, and FE3 Berserker page first, but I was thinking do you think we should put a note that Kein, and Alva kinda like they'd be part of the archetype, but officially aren't listed in the Official list of Cain and Abel styled Cavaliers? On a related subject, I noticed some putting Mustafa in the Camus archetype, while he's sympathetic, he's ultimately minor. We've had several Sympathetic minor bosses in the past like Yodel, and that knight in service of Oliver that I can't remember the name of. Emperor Hardin (talk) 21:48, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I think the Kain and Alva thing is worth noting. If I had the rest of the scans, I'd probably be able to make the page as definitive as I could, but shrug. And yeah, Mustafa is not a Camus at all and people who say he is are basically simplifying the Archetype to "boss who isn't a jerk" (though they probably are counting him because they want every game to have someone in every archetype).--Otherarrow (talk) 22:35, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure, we can also re-write their pages a little bit, as it currently mentions them as part of the archetype. Sidenote, what they thinking with how Lance Knights worked in Thracia? I always feel bad for minor bosses loyal to a superior who later joins the protagonists, EX: Merach, Kanatz. And yeah, not every game has to have every archetype. Also I wanted to ask, what is your view on Iron Knight being merged with Great Knight? Emperor Hardin (talk) 23:52, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :::I think someone (you actually) mention they exist separately within TRS, yeah? Now, for TRS, we have made exceptions to the "if it's distinct in it's own game, it's a separate class" rule, like with Mercenary/Fighter, but...hrm. The concept of Great Knight as "mount and armor" didn't come until The Sacred Stones, which is after TRS, and in all incarnations, the Great Knight has had Axe use (it even originally promoted from an exclusively Axe using class), which the Iron Knight doesn't seem to have. So on one hand, armored mounted unit who promoted from Armor Knight; on the other, Great Knight co-exists with it in TRS, it lacks the Great Knight's signature weapon type, and the fact that the similarities didn't come to the Great Knight until after TRS. Similarity in hindsight, basically. So...It's iffier than Fighter/Mercenary, at least.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:22, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::From what I remember hearing, Great Knights appear in the arena, I know that Axe knight appears. Berwick Saga definitely features Great Knight as a playable class promoting from Axe Knight(not the TRS Soldier class, which the BErwick class page currently links to. The Sacred Stones version of Great Knight has pretty much become its own class in my opinion, not only was Great Knight in RD translated as Axe Paladin out of Japan, the Fates version of the class even has a low Axe rank with a much higher lance and Axe Rank. Also Speaking of the TRS infantry classes, I'm pretty sure they're inspired by Axe Soldier, Sword Soldier, and Regular Soldier/Spear Soldier. What do you think? Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:49, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm thinking of linking King Knight in Tearring Saga to Master Knight, would you be ok with that. King's Knight has equal caps to Gold Knight, both having the best mounted caps in the game, is extremely rare(only one playable character has it), and has access to all physical weapons. Note in the TCG game, Master Knights, Barons, and Emperors were split into Magical and physical Variants. Finally King Knight loses all weapon use, but sword when dismounted just like their unused variant in Thracia. What do you think? Emperor Hardin (talk) 20:44, September 24, 2015 (UTC) ::You make a good point, but don't we already have a page for King's Knight?--Otherarrow (talk) 22:22, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :We do, but it just says King's Knight is a clas in Tearring's Saga. Do you have any view on remarking on the similarities between the TRS Infantry classes, and the Weapon variants Soldier that were going to be in FE4? I was thinking of noting the similarities. Emperor Hardin (talk) 23:44, September 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Go ahead, you don't have to ask. My TRS knowledge is limited to what's on the wiki basically.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:00, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure, do you think I should make King's Knight redirect to Master Knight as well? Emperor Hardin (talk) 01:01, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :::If you think so?--Otherarrow (talk) 01:48, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Maybe we can do a vote? Or I can at least mention it? Also how should I mention how the Brigand Class in FE3 are just renamed fighters? Emperor Hardin (talk) 05:53, September 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::I forgot to mention, the Wood Shooter class in Tearring Class temporarily becomes the Ballista or catapult when using certain weapons. This kinda combines the two mechancis for Ballisticians. Another thing I noticed after reading up upon, is Hagaru seems to be based on Jake, he has the same "I like beautiful girls, and I don't like attacking them" allowing you to recruit him. I guess thats more proof that the Beck and Jake had switched portraits in the NES version! Emperor Hardin (talk) 06:29, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::I changed up Kain, and Alva's pages to mention the confusion, tell me what you think of it. ::::Also I did some work on the Archetype page. A Thing to remember is many Pure Jeigans are actually useful throughout the entire game despite Low growths, Dagdar for example is at the top of most Tier Lists. Due to incredible growth boosts from scrolls, Base Growths are said to be one of the least important factors in effectiveness in Thracia 776. I also edited the Wendel Section, in the original game alone, Wendel has better growths then most magic units, including Lena who had terrible growths in the NES Version. ::::One last thing, do you mind if the Trebuchet(Catapult) class in Tearr Ring saga just links to Ballistican, as its the Stonehoist weaopn basically. Emperor Hardin (talk) 07:48, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Soldier I've been thinking about this for a while and maybe we should separate the playable Soldier class from the NPC Soldier class and merge the playable Soldier class with the Lance Fighter class as they have more in common with each other than they do with the NPC class. Thoughts? Are You Serious (talk) 03:17, October 5, 2015 (UTC) No, it's the same class but different in between games. We don't agree with it, Are You Serious. -- The Tomato Fairy (talk) 20:12, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, sometimes, a class has different properties between games while still being essentially the same class. As the write up on Soldier states, while it didn't become its recognizable playable form until Path of Radiance, it didn't become a weak mook class until Thracia 776, and before that, it was a first tier Armor Knight. Are you suggesting we split off Soldier the NPC class, Soldier the first tier Armor, and Soldier the first tier Halberdier, because of essentially promotion? (and this sets precedence for other classes with different properties between games, such as Dragon Knight or Bow Knight, Do we split them too?). Lance Fighter is irrelevant; it's already on it's own page.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:21, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :::: Sometimes stuff like that happens, for now, I'll work on an edit to the history noting how Lance Fighter is the successor to Tellius Soldiers. Speaking of which, in Berwick Saga, there are to two classes named Thief, a playable one composed of professional spies in the Mercenary category, and a enemy exclusive version in the Cut-Throat category. Both have different stat caps. There also appears to be two different Dark Soldiers with different caps. One appears to be the Dismounted version of Dark Knight, and the other the dismounted form of Dark Rider, the presumed unprompted Dark Knight. Emperor Hardin (talk) 20:45, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Header Yes, I would love to hear your thought instead of seeing you reverting my effort to find something more special to highlight the header, and leave something like "What is with that ugly font?". It is indeed offensive and what could be worse is causing a fight if it was somebody else... -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 13:55, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, sorry. I was taken off guard to see the header font suddenly change, in my opinion, for the worse. I was rude, yeah, I apologize. It won't happen again. Now let me expain: The chosen font, I feel, was ill fitting for the rest of the page and stuck out too much. Also, it looked way too, well, bubbly for a series like Fire Emblem. The way it clashed with the rest of the page was, for lack of a better term, ugly to my eyes. I hope I didn't sound rude with this explaination. And again, apologizes for my rude reaction. It was a kneejerk response.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:48, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Lancer Do you mind if I make Lancer, a disambiguation page? Alot of classes use the name? Emperor Hardin (talk) 20:43, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, right. That's fine.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:42, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :: Thanks, maybe you can clean up the history section for the Soldier Article too? On a related subject, what a confusing name choice to give Soldier! Emperor Hardin (talk) 00:44, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :: Just wanted to let you know about my latest edit on General. Tell if you're ok with it? Emperor Hardin (talk) 01:07, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :::It's fine.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:40, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Mostly TRS/BRS talk * The Sword/Bow labeled Warrior isn't Warrior. The Japanese site translated calls it Over Warrior, while actual Warriors just called Warrior show up, and wield axes just like in Tear Ring Saga. * Axe Soldiers seem to make a comeback in Berwick, I think Sword Soldiers do too. * Classes are more character specific in Berwick Saga. Promotion is less important, as Weapon ranks seem to be the only difference in Stat caps. * Certain Individuals can have an additional weapon different from the class norm, at least for Free Knight. * Many normally Promoted classes seem basically unconnected to their normal tier 1 form. Like Generals, while still an armored unit, look vastly different from Knights, with thin, non bulky armor, covered by ornate cloth. They also wield swords, unlike the Axe using Knights. * There's another Armored class caleld Gigas Knight that uses axes, and exclusively uses the powerful Gigas Axe. Would you mind, if I removed the Merge proposal on Iron Knight, talking it over with Khang, he agreed that there was enough of a difference? Finally I put a Merge on Lance General with General, as Lance using Generals already seem to be the default. Emperor Hardin (talk) 23:33, October 15, 2015 (UTC) So I noticed Ares says in the latest translation that his mom said Sigurd killed Eldigan, and died with rage and grief towards Sigurd. Mind if I add that to the Grahnye article? Also I might change the part about Iria(Grahyna in the manga) being hostile to Sigurd unlike Grahyne. Emperor Hardin (talk) 06:07, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :Do it. Don't mind me.--Otherarrow (talk) 14:49, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Question Hey I'm extremely new to the Wiki scene. I joined because not all the Fates characters had their official art as their character profile thing. I found the 4-Koma and thought it needed to be added. I'll stop rambling and get to the reason for my message. I noticed you removed the picture for Felica. Was there something wrong with it?GaleforceFTWGaleforceFTW (talk) 18:57, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :File name was bad. We don't ask for super classified, but file names need to be more descriptive than just gibberish or "File:Image.etc" (which I think is the default?). In this case, File:Felicia 4-koma.jpeg would work. I notice you got it right with the Jakob one though...then reuploaded the image under File:Image.jpeg. Be careful about that.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:40, October 16, 2015 (UTC) I honestly don't remember how I did the file name for Jakob or how I somehow defaulted it. XD My only experience with Wika is fixing grammatical errors and such on the Final Fantasy Wiki. GaleforceFTW (talk) 19:49, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I don't know if it is different on the default Oasis skin, but you should be able to pick your destination file name as you are preparing the upload. Hope that helps!--Otherarrow (talk) 19:58, October 16, 2015 (UTC) As a heads up, the 4-Koma art isn't the "official" art as they were all done by guest artists and not Kozaki Are You Serious (talk) 21:24, October 16, 2015 (UTC)